Sleep Cycle 2 (Part 1)
"Sleep Cycle 2 (Part 1)" is the second episode in Season 1 of ''MedBoy789'', and the first part of the two-part "Sleep Cycle 2" episode. It is part of Act I of the Arknthology. Description None. Summary The video opens with MedBoy lying in bed, filming his first official sleep log for the drug trial. He explains that he hasn't been provided with any information about the medication he's taking; however, he's started to make some guesses based on his behavior (he speculates that it might be a medication to keep people from sleeping). He notes that he's been falling asleep at odd hours and having strange dreams. MedBoy describes his most recent dream: he's living in an abandoned building of some kind with decaying walls, but all of his belongings are there. As he looks around, he hears a knock at the door (though when the knock occurs, he's somehow back in his own house). When he goes to answer the door, it's dark outside; he turns on the porch light to reveal a hunched figure in a dark blue cloak, with its face hidden beneath the hood. The figure instantly sprints across the street, runs between some houses, and vanishes. The dream ends MedBoy he yells after the figure. As MedBoy finishes describing the dream, he yawns and the video cuts. It resumes with him lying in the same position on his bed. He confesses that he's tired, but that he's afraid to go to sleep. The video cuts in and out several times (in increments of several seconds), always coming back to MedBoy lying on the bed, yawning and trying to stay awake. MedBoy says it isn't worth sleeping at this point, since he has to go to class in a few hours anyway. He studies his reflection in the camera, noting that he needs to shave and has a "lazy eye". In the final clip, MedBoy says he's going to bed; he ends the recording by wishing his viewers "Good night". After several seconds of silence, another video clip appears. The picture is black and white, and rock music is playing; the camera is at a low angle, trained on a blurry image of MedBoy's hands as he uses a card to cut lines of cocaine on a tabletop. Continuity * This video takes place several days after "Sleep Cycle 1". * First reference to Lurkers in the series (the cloaked figure in Toby's dream). * This episode confirms that Toby uses recreational drugs (cocaine, in this case). Appearances Individuals * Tobias Kestler Species * Humans * Lurkers (mentioned only) Locations Tobias's House * Toby's Bedroom Behind the Scenes Production * "Sleep Cycle 2 (Part 1)" is the first multi-part episode in the series. The episode was recorded on June 24, 2015. * On the Arknthology Act I playlist, this episode appears between the A Cry From Winter episodes "Full House" and "Euchre". * "Sleep Cycle (Part 1)" was the first multi-part episode in the series. It was recorded on June 24, 2015 (the same day it was listed). Quotes Category:MedBoy789 episodes Category:MedBoy789 Season 1